Walking The Straight Line
by Shadow of Sound
Summary: Days go by, repeating one after another, a boring dull pattern.  Most lucky humans fall into this category, while an odd few experience a journey of a lifetime. Rose was one of the odd few.If only she didn't buy that damn katana. Nothing would've changed.
1. Katanas Are Trouble

Hello Everyone!

Welcome to "Walking the Straight Line" I hope you enjoy your stay! I have a lot of great ideas for this fic so I can't wait to share them.

Starting off, some small facts: The start of the fic will take place during the two months prior to the Dark Tournament.

Also, I plan on updating this fic once a week on the weekends, so look forward to a new chapter!

So without further wait, chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Kidding Me Right?

The Dark Tournament wasn't some game that you could just win or lose, no, the only option was to win. You lose, you die… simple as that. Greedy humans band together and bet on which team of fighters will prevail and rake in the money. Demons participate for the thrill and pleasure of the kill, everyone's a winner…until you're dead of course.

The boys were sitting in Genkai's temple going over a plan of action. They had just received their invitations the night before, no one on the team was pleased to be forced to participate, especially not with the load against them. They were to be the under dog team, the one most wanted to lose. They new this, but had no choice but to participate. The tournament was only two meager months away and they were nowhere near ready for it. The boys had to go on with their normal lives, go to school, train, do a mission here and there. Koenma did try to limit their missions for more time to train, but this last mission wasn't something he could leave to rookies. This item was important and It was essential that they get it back.

* * *

Rose walked through the crowded room, twisting and dodging people and objects that stuck out. She had gotten separated from her friends when she stopped to look at an interesting piece of jewelry. They were at Ani-con, the anime convention that Rose and her friends always went to once a year.

Eyes scanned the room in front of her. She was currently in the dealers room, filled with what it seemed like unlimited amounts of merchandise looking to be brought home. Rose wrinkled her nose as she passed by a man and noted that summer and a crowded room did not make the room smell fresh at all. Something caught her eye and she stopped walking. It was a weapons booth, hardly unnoticeable, with all the glow sticks lighting it up. She was already separated from her group, so taking a little time to check out the sharp and shiny deadly objects made no difference.

The owner of the stand smiled. "Anything you're looking for in particular?" he asked. His goofy grin was contagious and Rose found herself grinning back.

"Katanas!" she shouted enthusiastically. Katanas were her favorite, her friends had banded together and gotten her a good one for her birthday a few years ago and it went right up on her wall to display in all its glory.

The man turned around and waved his hand to have her come behind the glass where she could get a better view of the Katanas. Immediately she spotted an emerald and black katana. The sheath was full black, the bottom capped in a silver plate. The guard was silver as well; she traced her finger across the two dragons that were engraved on the hilt. The hilt itself was black and emerald with a silver cap. She had to have it.

Rose grinned and waved over the owner. "How much?" she asked as she pointed to the katana.

The man's eyes widened for a brief moment. "How does fifty-five sound?" he replied smiling.

Rose laughed. "Seriously?" she asked. Fifty-five for a katana? That's practically free!

The man nodded and she quickly fished out the cash. The owner bowed with a grin "Thank you!" Rose couldn't help but grin as well. "No, thank you!" She took the Katana off the rack and took off to find her friends.

* * *

With a huff, Rose collapsed onto her bed. She unsheathed her new katana and smiled, ready to test it out. Her smile did not last long as something heavy latched onto her. Rose tried pulling at it, but there was nothing there to pull. An invisible force, suffocating, like a heavy black tidal wave pulling her under. Rose fell off her bed, twisting, turning and gasping, trying to find an ounce of air. There was a faint crash beside her and for a brief moment she realized she had knocked over her lamp. The weight loosened and she quickly took a long breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab hold of ya so tightly, are you alright?" a man's voice floated out.

Shakily, Rose stood up, thankful to be able to breathe again. Her hazel eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it. "Wh- who are you?"

"Sanosuke, you can call me Sano for short" Rose could tell he was grinning by the sound of his voice. There was a pause. "I'm in the sword, in case you were wondering"

Rose took a glance at the katana in her hand, slightly surprised that she hadn't let it go yet. She gasped. Instead of her own reflection, she saw a man's face, or more specifically, his ice blue eyes.

"…Holy shit." She said in awe. "There's a man in my sword." She had to be dreaming, or—or something because this sure as hell was not real.

Sano seemed to glare at her. "I told you my name! It's Sano! I'm not 'a man' "Rose just stared on in disbelief.

Sano sighed. Way to go, he broke the girl. "If you give me a chance, I can explain why I'm in the sword, though you might want to get comfortable, it might take a while to explain." He suggested lightly. Rose shook her head to snap her out of her disbelief, as if that would work. She maneuvered herself to sit down on her bed, watching out for the broken pieces of her lamp._ 'Maybe I should prick myself with one of those, wake me up'_ as quickly as the thought came, it was gone. Pricking herself might actually hurt.

"Good, um, can you lift me up here…I'd like to see who I'm talking to, if ya don't mind." Sano said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah sure" she replied, tilting the katana up. Ice blue eyes peered into Hazel. "Ah, there we go, your pretty for a human"

"Rose" She corrected him. She wasn't sure if it was wise to give a stranger her name, in fear that he would come out of her katana and kill her. "Beautiful face, beautiful name, it suits you" Before Rose could reply, he started up again.

"Anyway, I know this a lot and all that, but you wouldn't happen to believe in demons?"

Rose stared down at the Sano possessed katana. "Demons, like…half horse Satan like monsters?" Sano snorted. "Yeah, sure, that works, but I'm much prettier, don't you think?" Rose watched his eyes sparkle and assumed he was grinning. "I guess…"she spoke slowly. "Can only see your eyes though."

"Ah, well that's the problem with this katana, limited reflection space" he seemed to be talking more to himself than Rose, but she didn't interrupt.

"Anyway, I'm a demon, got myself trapped in this sword while trying to stop a thief from stealin' something, now my soul's bound to this katana and I can't get out on my own."

Rose ran her hand through her long dark strands. She could feel a headache coming on. "Okay, so say you're real and you're really trapped in my Katana…what was the purpose of almost killing me!" she demanded.

"Well, the thing is, I had to-"he stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowed. Rose tapped the katana. "You alive in there?"

"Run." His voice was hard and cold.

"RUN!" he shouted "Hurry, get out of here! He's back!" When he saw she didn't move he growled. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Move it!" The growl made her jump up. "Who's coming?" quickly she flung open her door and ran out. Rose had no idea why she was listening to a voice from her katana, but she had a nagging feeling that if she didn't, she'd be dead.

_'Where the hell is there to go anyway?'

* * *

_

Alright, intro chapter out! Please tell me what you think. Any kind of criticism is appreciated. Also, as I've said before, I plan on updating this fic on the weekend, so look forward to a new chap each weekend! Thanks ^^

Your reviews, my motivation!


	2. Who's the Pretty Boy?

Guys, I want to apologize for my major lack of updating. Life was busy and work/school piled on. Unfortunately I don't have the time of day I used to, so time is a bit limited. I will however try my best to update quickly. Thank you all!

Also, I wrote this chapter a bit longer, hope you don't mind. I'm already starting on chapter 3 and that should be out sometimes this week. Thanks again!

* * *

Rose twisted around the corner; her legs felt like burning lead weights as she ran. Silently she cursed herself for not keeping in shape after soccer season. Here she was, running for her life through the neighborhood flailing a katana in the open air like a mad woman on crack. Why was she doing this again? Oh yes, because her magically possessed katana told her to.

"Left!" Sano shouted. Rose turned left as she tried to keep her breathing even. Unfortunately it seemed like the weight in her legs decided to spread their weight to the rest of her body. Rose almost fell as the new weight crashed over her. _'What the hell?' _She ignored her pain and kept going.

She darted through her high school park, past the playground and into the trees, all while keeping Sano faced downward to avoid getting herself accidentally killed.

'_Killed by my own katana…that would be brilliant' _she thought sarcastically. It's funny how the brain decides to function in situations. Quickly Rose ducked under a few branches, keeping her head low. A nearby tree still managed to clip her shoulder, her feet lost their traction and she fell. Rose hissed and sat up. For a moment it was quiet…and she had to think. Was there really anyone chasing her at all?

"What are you doing? Get up and move!" Sano shouted from his place on the ground.

Rose inhaled deeply, trying to get her breathing under control once again. She leaned against a nearby tree and placed the Katana across her lap. Rose glared down at Sanos ice blue eyes. Furious.

"You know what I think?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I think I'm not being chased at all. In fact, you could be the one who is trying to get me in the woods all alone so your buddies could—I don't know, sacrifice me to get you out of this katana-" before any one of them could get a word out, the sound of velvety laughter flooded the vicinity.

"What an interesting theory" The voice belonged to a man, his voice as smooth as his laugh. Rose's head snapped up as her eyes searched for the speaker. She stopped when she saw an outline of a shadow.

Rose quickly stood and tightened her hold on the katana, trying to look intimidating even though she knew she was far from it, at least compared to the shadow of a man before her. Rose felt a chill run through her, she shivered.

She watched as the man stepped through the darkness, stopping only a few feet in front of her with a small smile, her eyes moved over his tall frame. He wore a high collared white coat that reached to his knees. It was adorned with simple silver buttons. The man left the coat open so Rose could see the green v neck he wore underneath. Moonlight reflected off of his deep golden hair as it swayed with the September breeze. It was only the sound of someone clearing their voice that made Rose snap back to reality.

The man stood there, never moving, she in turn did the same fearing that if she did move, she'd be dead. That's how it worked, right?

"Azel."

Rose jumped as Sano spoke, she had forgotten he was even with her. "You know him?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Azel. Sano scoffed.

"Of course. He's second in command, does all the dirty work. Heh, I'm not surprised he sent you"

Azel gave a short laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "Hello to you as well Sanosuke. I was told there was interference, but never would I have thought it would have been you."

There was a pause and no one spoke. Rose gulped nervously, knuckles white from gripping the Katana so tight. "What do you want?" she asked.

Azel frowned and took a step toward Rose. She stumbled back and fell, katana dropped to her side. Sano let out a shout of surprise as he clattered to the ground." Azel sighed.

"I have no intention of harming you pet." He said softly. Rose almost believed him, and probably would have, had he not been so close to her. Bending down, Azel took the hilt of the Katana into his hand.

"No!" Blue electricity shot up Azel's arm and he dropped the katana. Twisting his arm around, he examined the damage. "Now that wasn't nice at all Sano." It looked like he was going to say more, but instead he leaned forward and tilted Roses chin up to meet his gaze. Rose stared into his firey orbs. _'What a strange color…_' she thought. Dark orange, like a flickering flame.

"I'll be seeing you again pet." Azel whispered with a tap to the nose, he was gone. Rose was snapped out of her daze by Sanos voice.

"Hey, Rose, you alright there?" Rose grabbed the Katana and looked into Sanos eyes. Ice blue and cold, just what she needed.

"Yeah" she sighed and laid her head on the ground. "Ya sure?" he voiced, not totally convinced.

"Yep!" Rose replied, giving her tone an enthusiastic kick. She was fine, Sano was fine and whatever it was that scared Azel away, she was thankful.

"Good, cause your gonna wanna sit up and talk to spirit world." Sano's voice trailed as quick footsteps fell around her.

"What?" Rose sat up to face four boys. She immediately tensed.

"Ah, no need to worry bout' them." Sano said. "Your safe with them" Rose looked down and saw that he was amused, or she assumed it was some type of humor. She almost got killed and her katana was laughing at her, how pathetic is that?

The one with red hair extended a hand down to her and said something. Rose hadn't been listening. She ignored his hand and stood up on her own.

"Thanks" Rose said brushing herself off. The red head nodded and turned to the short spikey haired boy. "Hiei, Is the demon still in the vicinity?" The one called Hiei shook his head. "He teleported before we arrived.

"Teleported?" Rose asked, confused. People don't teleport. The tall boy in the blue jumpsuit interrupted. "Guys, how about we finish this at Genkai's."

"The red head nodded. "Kuwabara is right, it would be the wisest course of action at this point." He turned to Rose. "Is that alright with you?" Rose shrugged. She wanted to ask if she could go home, but she had a feeling home wouldn't be the best place at the moment.

"Alright then, to the hags place!" The one in the green jump suit said as he pumped his fist into the air and walked away.

On the way there, Rose learned that the four boys were Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, they were spirit detectives, or something like that. She couldn't concentrate. Her chest still felt like lead and it was distracting. Luckily the rest of the weight seemed to have disappeared. Rose didn't say much, mostly Sano spoke, filling the boys with what happened since she bought him at the convention. It was weird; watching people talk to a katana, to Sano.

Kurama watched as Rose rubbed her eyes. She had every reason to be tired, it was near one o'clock in the morning and any normal human, along with everything else that happened, would be tired. Her eyes were drooping, Kurama watched as she literally shook herself awake.

"Took you long enough, dimwit" a crackled old vice descended down the stairs. Rose lifted her head to see a pale pink haired woman who she assumed was Genkai.

"Hello" Rose spoke tiredly. God damn she was tired. She felt that if she sat down, she wouldn't have the strength to get back up. Genkai nodded to her as if she was expecting her. Rose followed the boys into the temple.

"A room has been prepared for you. Sleep, we will talk later" Rose waved in thanks as she followed Kurama to her room, flopped down on the mattress and let darkness take her. The boys crashed at Genkai's by now they each had their own room in the old psychics temple. Kurama glanced at Yusuke and Kuawabara on the way to his respective room, he was tempted to roll his eyes at the boys, they hadn't been able to get to their rooms in time.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke, she didn't move for a minute. Everything that happened flashed through her head.

"So much for it being a dream…" she muttered. She brushed her bangs away from her face and looked around for some indication of time and found none. Eventually she got up and headed for the door. It was unlocked, that was a good thing. Sano said they were "the good guys" so the door should be unlocked. Speaking of- Rose glanced around the room for the Katana but found nothing. Great. Placing her hand on the door handle, she stepped out.

The temple was confusing to navigate but she was able to figure that the main halls were the wider ones, and the narrower halls led to other things. Eventually she came upon the living room.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Yusuke called from his position on the couch. The people from the night before were all there, along with two new people. Rose smiled nervously and gave a short wave.

"Hi."

Kuawabara patted a seat next to him "You don't have to stand there you know, come sit down." Rose quickly walked over and took a seat feeling foolish.

"Oh! Your nervous, no need to be nervous! Were all very nice, except Hiei." The new woman said. She waved at Hiei. "He has a temper" she whispered. Rose glanced at Hiei and saw he wasn't paying any attention.

Smiling, Rose extended her hand to the blue haired woman in front of her. "I'm Rose"

The woman took her hand and shook it. "I'm Botan, nice to meet you! Oh, and over here is Koenma, Prince of spirit world! Rose lifted an eyebrow. He had a – on his forehead.

"Did that hurt?" she asked, pointing to the junior sign on his forehead. Yusuke burst out laughing as Kuawabara snickered.

Koenmas eyebrow twitched. "I'll have you know I've had this since birth, it's the mark of the heir of spirit world, the son of king Enma himself. "

"Ok..." Rose decided not to ask about the binky, maybe it was some fad he was going through.

"I'm Genkai, you're in my temple. Now that introductions are done, let's move on. I have a life to live."

Koenma cleared his throat. "Right then. Rose-" He was quickly interrupted

"Wheres Sano?" Rose asked. The question had been bugging her since she woke up.

Rose watched as Koenma reached behind the couch and pulled out the familiar green and black katana. "No need to worry, He's right here, sorry." Koenma had the katana to Rose. It was wrapped in a thin blanket. Unraveling the blanket, Rose held up the katana with a smile.

"Hey" she said simply. Ice blue smiled up at her.

"Hello" Sano responded. Her talking katana-Sano was safe. She was safe. Next step?

Rose placed the katana on her lap.

"So. Do I get to know what's going on now or what?"

* * *

So, Rose met the spirit gang! Awesome, introductions and the sort are out of the way. Next shall be the explanation, I bet you all were waiting for that huh? Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Anyway, thanks again for reading!

Your reviews, My motivation


	3. In Which Explinations Are Told

Talking katana, a mysterious blond elf-like man and four odd people that came to her rescue. This has been a not so normal two days for Rose Novak and she was determined to get any answers she could. From the looks of it, the only people qualified for such an explanation were in this current room.

The boys exchanged glances as to ask, who should start. Koenma had fidgeted in his spot until he was comfortable.

"Rose, do you believe in demons?" he asked. Rose blinked and pointed to the katana on her lap which was happily handed back to her by Koenma when she sat down.

"Talking Katana." She stated, as if it said it all.

"Yes, well what about the supernatural?" Koenma tried again.

"Talking Katana." Rose stated again. Yusuke snickered and Rose gave a small amused smile.

"If you don't mind, I do have a name you know…"Sano mumbled.

Rose smiled and patted the katana lightly, careful not to cut herself. "Sorry Sano" She was amazed at how well she got along with Sano, she just met him the night before. "Sano kind of went over this demon existence talk with me before. I have to believe it right? In the last twenty four hours I've seen a guy teleport into thin air and witnessed a talking katana."

Koenma resigned with a sigh, signaling someone else to take over. The poor guy. Everyone turned to Kurama. The red head gave a sigh but continued the explanation.

"From what I understand, you came across Sano at some sort of convention, is that right?" Rose nodded.

"Yeah, he was being sold at a weapons stand, all conventions have them, it's a pretty popular shop, since you can't get any real authentic katanas in America." Rose replied.

Kurama pondered this for a moment before choosing to move on.

"Let's start from the beginning then. He paused, as to gather his thoughts. "In Spirit World, there are many valuable and dangerous artifacts. Sometimes they get stolen and it would be our job to retrieve them and put them back in their proper place…this katana, the one Sano is trapped within, however, is not part of that collection."

Rose was silent. "So where is it-he from then?" She really needed to decide on a name for katana-Sano already.

Koenma took back the spotlight once again.

"That's the thing, you see. This particular katana that Sano is trapped in is just a regular katana, It lacks any real value to Spirit World. "

"Hold up, you mean we busted our ass through that damn forest for a normal stinking katana?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It was a park..." Rose mumbled.

Yusuke glared at a plant. "Whatever."

"Anyway. We are baffled as to why a demon like Azel wants the katana, did anything happen that you haven't informed us about?" Kurama asked.

Rose placed her chin in her palm and sighed, wracking her brain for something, anything that could help. Unfortunately, nothing but running her ass all over town came up.

"Not really. " She went through the events in her head, counting them off with her fingers. "Was chased from the house…ran to the park, tripped…elf boy came, tried to take Sano-Oh! I know!" Rose exclaimed excitedly snapping her fingers. "Sano zapped him! I don't know what happened but I saw blue electricity or something like it, then elf boy left."

Koenma nodded "Yes…that's another thing, which is why we need your help Rose." Dark brown eyes bore into her hazel.

"Sure" she replied quickly. Rose mentally kicked herself. Whenever she was nervous she would always either grin like an idiot or agree so fast just to get the attention off of herself. Now she just agreed to do something, and Rose had a feeling that whatever it was that she just agreed to isn't going to be fun.

"Elf boy?" Kuawabara interjected. The corners of Roses lips peaked, glad for the distraction. "Yes, elf boy. He looked like a tall blond elf. Therefore he is elf boy." Thank god he wasn't here; she didn't think he would take to the nick name.

"Back to matters at hand please?" Koenma spoke, glancing at Botan to continue. "Oh, Right! The boy's original mission was to retrieve a Jewel that Azel had stolen from the Spirit Worlds Vaults. The Jewel of Infinity is a Jewel that was created to help someone find their soulmate. Once in possession of the Jewel, the owner will supposedly be able to find their soulmate by following an invisible string. Naturally at the end of the string will be your soulmate. Now here's the catch! Once the soulmate is found, they will be able to merge their souls into one, this means being able to share spirit energy as well, and essentially allowing two people to become one." Botan smiled. "If you ask me, I think it's rather romantic"

Rose resisted an eyeroll. Soulmate finding, way too mushy for her tastes, it isn't like she didn't believe in it, but being able to find ones soulmate so easily took the challenge out of it. Not to mention the hardships in relationships that help people realize their mistakes and try to be a better person for the next person they are romantically involved with until they do find their soulmate and can overcome any obstacle. She wasn't a closet romantic, really. The books and chick flicks resting on her shelf were just for show.

"He didn't look that desperate…." Rose pointed out. "And why is this Jewel so important? It sounds like something out of some cheesy romance novel."

"The girls gotta point there binky." Yusuke agreed.

Koenma glared back at Yusuke but before he could speak, Botan answered. "We aren't sure why he needs the Jewel, he's a ruthless demon, enjoys killing, toying, outwitting people in high command and the color green. I can't imagine any reason for him to want to use the Jewel."

Koenma interrupted "Well will continue to research this matter, this is still a top priority mission. But for now we should figure out Roses involvement with Azel."

"I'm not involved with him in any shape or form thank you." Rose interjected with a glare. Koenma raised his hands in surrender. "I wasn't implying anything of that nature…anyway s you might have noticed… I handed the katana to you within a blanket. We" he gestured the room of people. "Can't touch it."

"Sano" Rose corrected automatically, and then frowned after realizing what he said. "I'm the only one who can touch him? She paused. "It! I'm the only one who can touch it?" she quickly covered. Damn words. Yusuke and Kuawabara laughed.

"Can we move on?" Sano exclaimed, Rose would have to guess he was embarrassed. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Yes, you're the only one who can hold the katana without getting shocked by his spirit energy. We suspect that because his soul is trapped within the katana, he is unable to sustain any spirit energy, but as to why you are unaffected is still a mystery." He explained.

Rose blinked. She felt like an idiot for not knowing what they were talking about, but the only way to get on the same page was to ask questions.

"Spirit energy? Like life force?" "Yes, spirit energy, life energy, soul energy, it's all connected." Kurama answered.

"Yeah…Um, there was somethin' I hadn't explained to ya earlier." Sano spoke. Rose looked down.

"And what would that be?"

"Well…I kinda…" he sighed. Hesitantly, he continued. "I latched onto your spirit energy supply…which is connected to your soul… and by doing that it means that your life force is keeping me alive."

Rose stared at Sano. "So- that wave of whatever I felt when I took you out of the sheath…that was you grabbing onto my soul?"

"Yeah…" she watched as his eyes shifted downward.

"And that's the weight I feel, the heaviness?" Rose placed her hand over her heart where the weight had settled.

"I suppose you would feel a little bit of weight, yeah" Sano replied.

"Oh." Rose deadpanned. Sano was a life leeching katana, and Rose was a lifetime course meal.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Sano stuttered out. "It's just- I was running low on spirit energy, so the first thing I felt when the sheath came off was your energy, so I kinda…yeah, sorry."

Rose shrugged the apology off. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. He got desperate, and natural survival instinct took over. Rose couldn't blame him, she'll freak out later.

"So how much…" she waved her hands, trying to find the right word.

Yusuke brought his legs up in an Indian style on his seat on the couch and Genkai slapped them down.

"Is this going to kill her?"

Rose exhaled in relief. Despite the bluntness of the words, she didn't want to be the one who asked.

"If it goes on like it is, yes. We suspected that was the reason why Rose was the only one who wasn't able to be shocked through contact. She is now currently supporting life for two; the spirit energy in her body is not enough to provide for both of them equally. A demon will need more spirit energy than a human." Genkai spoke. "Koenma and I have already discussed this matter. Rose will stay here and be trained on how to regulate and heighten her spirit energy, enough to share between the two until you idiots can figure out a way to separate them."

"So, let me get this straight, just so we're on the same page." Rose spoke. "Sano Is leeching off of my soul, so I'm going to die if we don't figure out how to either A. Get him off, or B. Control my spirit energy."

"That's correct" Genkai confirmed.

Rose groaned. "I get no choice in this do I?"

"Not unless you wish a slow and grading death." She replied.

Rose sighed. _I guess that phone call home is out. _

* * *

Rose returned to her room and made her bed. She didn't want to come off as a slob or anything, especially to people she hardly knew and were most likely staying with for however long this training thing was going to take. She turned to head back out when she bumped into Hiei.

"Jesus!" Rose doubled back in shock. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there"

Hiei ignored this. His gaze lingered to the katana on her bed.

"Who's there Rose?" Sano piped

"Uh, Hiei" she replied. Turning toward Hiei she scratched her head "Um, what can I do you for?" Hieis eyebrow raised and Rose backtracked what she said. "Uh, I mean, um-, Can I help you with something?" She asked hurriedly.

"Genkai wants you." With that he left, Rose stuck her head out the door and watched as he walked into the room next to hers and shivered. _'Great, I'm living next to the psycho spikey haired midget…I should really come up with a good nickname for him.' _She quickly stepped out and closed the door. This was going to be her new home. What was she going to tell her mom? Did she get any outside contact? Rose felt a headache coming on. She decided to organize her thoughts as she walked down the hall.

So, demons are real, there are good demons who work for spirit world, bad demons who are elf like pricks. It is possible to bind a soul to a katana and have said soul leach off your own, eventually killing you in the process. There is some ridiculous soulmate searching pendant called "The Jewel of Infinity", how lame is that? Now I'm going to learn spiritual mojo that hopefully will let me live at least till twenty.

Rose reached the living room where Genkai sat calmly sipping her tea. "Sit"

"ah-" Rose immediately sat across from the woman and folded her hands onto her lap.

"You will be staying at my temple for the time of your training. Koenma has mentioned that you go to school therefore you will follow your school schedule and then report back to the temple." The woman furred her brows as if she were expecting a retort, in which Rose immediately canned anything that she was going to say and nodded.

"Good. Kurama has begun the enrollment for you to his high school since you are older than the other two dimwits. "

"Wh- wait a minute, I already go to high school, why change me to a different school?" Rose stammered. The look Genkai was giving her made Rose shut her trap quickly.

"You might have missed when Koenma told you that you needed to be protected. No one on this team goes to your school; therefore you will transfer to Meiou High.

Rose gawked at Genkai. "Meiou High? Are you nuts? I don't have the IQ to be in there!"

"Sit down!" and so she did. She didn't realize she stood up.

Genkai sipped her tea. "You will start school tomorrow if Kurama gets things settled. We will train for an hour In the morning and seven hours after school. Got it?"

Rose decided to swallow the many objections that had risen. She was in no way a morning person, she didn't want to wear pink and she sure as hell didn't want to train for seven additional hours! Instead, Rose nodded.

"Good. Kurama will drive you to your house so you can gather your belongings and speak of your absence. Take Sano with you." Rose nodded and headed back to her room. Trying to come up with some kind of legitimate excuse for her absence. Camping? Retreat? Abroad studies? Ah! That's a good one! Though in truth she'll only be two towns over, her mother's routine never strays toward Meiou High School. Rose smiled to herself as she walked into her room. Crazy days ahead, veer right for detour.

* * *

So, you might have noticed two quirks about Rose. Her ability to correct people and her ability to say unintentional innuendos that she totally doesn't mean to imply. Haha, Anyway, Here is chapter 3. I'm already starting on chapter 4 so that should be out pretty soon. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
